LIFE, Adulthood, and the University
by HolyPhilippineEmpire
Summary: After the chaos from his high school days, Hachiman found himself enjoying life at college. Experiencing and learning a lot of things...it was peaceful. Then, everything changed when the Monster of Logic got tangled up with some colourful characters. A fiery blonde, an obnoxious big sister and a ditzy, well-meaning senior… yeah, what could go wrong?
1. The One with the Confessions

This is a non-profit fan-based parody and all rights, properties, and music showed in these pieces belong to their respective owners, publishers, artists, companies, and composers.

Please Support the Official Release!

#Alternate_Universe_Fiction

#Out_Of_Character

**LIFE, Adulthood, and the University **

College life, the genuine, first hurdle towards adulthood and growing up. And to the loner's surprise, Hachiman found himself enjoying life at the university. Experiencing new stuff and learning invaluable knowledge was a treat. It was peaceful. Then, everything changed when the Monster of Logic got tangled up with some colourful characters. A fiery queen that glares a lot, an obnoxious (self-proclaimed) big sister and a ditzy yet well-meaning senior… yeah, what could go wrong?

* * *

**The One with the Confessions**

High school graduation, it's normally seen as the great stepping stone for teenagers to finally taste adulthood. Where almost everyone is bumbling in excitement and anticipation for their futures. It's the middle point where young people are old enough to choose their decisions and action. At the same time expressing youthful optimism in their abilities and the world. Family (well, caring ones to be exact), and friends are here to celebrate this special occasion with smiles and even genuine enthusiasm.

Graduation at Sobu High is no different from that description. The sight of parents giving their children proud smirks and tight hugs. With the richer ones were all too proud to brag about giving their offspring a new car, designer bags, or a paid vacation.

I observed there were a lot of crying and loud declarations of pride from the ecstatic relatives of the graduates. Loud enough for my sensitive ears to twitch in discomfort.

My stealth eyes also gave me a lot of numerous cliques huddled together in a big hug. Spouting all sorts of sentimental promises of staying together and "we're all in this together" lines. Normally, I would be appalled at such plastic situations but not today. Even I, the resident cynic of this relatively fine school, could give leeway for events such as this. Let the fools have their fun I say. Honestly, I'll find it funny just imagining how college will crush those cliques slowly but surely.

I found myself smirking as I continued to sight-see my surroundings. The guest speakers said their mass-manufactured speeches about achieving our dreams and other stuff I pretty much dozed off. The main ceremony had already ended and the faculty had already given me the diploma certificate, now handled in my left arm. I'm a humble person, boasting achievements do not suit me but…

I grinned as the not so distant memory began to playback in my mind. The sound of my principal telling everyone that I was the highest at Language (English and Japanese) for my batch. Seeing all my hard work getting some kind of recognition bumps my self-esteem up a bit. Also, seeing the shocked look of disbelief from Yukinoshita was just the icing on the cake.

I remained on my designated chair, content in my own serenity before I felt the wind knocked out of me. A heavy force collided with my abdomen, momentarily making me gasp in pain. Suddenly two small but strong arms continue to trap me a bear-like hug. "Oh, big brother! Komachi is so proud of you! I always believed in my big brother to be so smart despite his other pitiable attributes. Please don't forget Komachi if you go on to be a rich businessman when you're older! Oooh, that must have earned Komachi a lot of points."

Two adorable eyes gazed at me in jolly demure. I should be in cloud nine seeing my little sister showering we me with affection. However, I cannot breathe and I swear I hear my fragile bones cracking from the pressure of my smaller (yet embarrassingly physical superior) sibling. "Komachi… need… oxygen." I managed to gasp. My head frantically turned to two figures approaching us.

"Now, Komachi let go of your brother. I don't want your brother dying on his special day."

"Mom! Dad! Help me here!" I spluttered, waving my arms in a sign for help. Both of my beloved parents chuckled at my predicament, "Just a moment Hachiman, your father will help you in a sec." my mother said. Wearing only in her work clothes that fitted her nicely. Dad was also dressed quite neatly, his tuxedo covering his tall build.

"Now Komachi, let go now." my dad cooed gently. Trying his best to free me from my sister's clutches.

After a few moments, Komachi finally relented before giving one last squeeze on my poor ribs. Yeah, I'm going to feel that tomorrow…

My mother immediately enveloped me in another hug, albeit this time more subdued than my rambunctious little sis'. I then sense a light pat on my shoulder, I looked beside me to glimpse at my father… crying with a large grin while holding up a shaking thumbs-up. I blinked awkwardly at the sight.

Hey old man, shouldn't be mom be the more emotional one here? Also, crying doesn't suit with that dead eyes of yours' (Source: Me).

"Hey dear, stop crying already. You're going to be like that for the rest of the day if you don't stop with the waterworks."

My father simply huffed at his wife, "You can't blame me, honey. Our little boy is becoming a man here! And what a smart man is he? Just like his old man!" he bawled. He held up a red card over his head. Making me realize that my diploma certificate was not with me anymore. Humph, Komachi is getting sneakier by the day! I am now worried if leaving the Service Club to my sibling was the right decision.

"Come on, brother! I want to take a groupie to remember this once in a lifetime moment!"

Our family "sentimental happy times with the camera" continued for another ten minutes. My hardworking wellsprings had indulged themselves in taking pictures to commemorate this moment. "So where do you want to eat Hachi?" the oldest female of my family called out my sacred nickname and asked. I smiled again, the thought of free food is making me giddy up inside.

"Well, I-"

"And Saize is not allowed, big brother! Komachi wants to go somewhere special today! Come on please, do it for Komachi! That'll earn you a lot of points!"

I frowned at her heartless rebuttal before I was given the chance to speak! Oh, my dear precious sister, how you hurt me so for saying Saize is not special enough for you. I mean, come on. Give that diner a chance!

As we bickered, my mom took Komachi's hand and told us that they were going on ahead for the restaurant. My dad nodded as they left, we waved back at them.

"I'll let you and your father have your man-to-man talk. We'll just be going to do a few errands before Hachiman's graduate dinner! We'll call you if we're done!"

That was sudden and weird, I mean I did just graduated, right? I am presuming that they were just simply going to shopping to celebrate my success. At least those two women had the decency for not making us come with them. I see my sentiment is shared as I detected a sigh from my dad, obviously relieved. The old man abruptly gazed at my diploma certificate again. "Boy, Hachiman. I can't wait for your diploma to be framed to our wall alongside mine and your mother's. I am so proud of you." he expressed with a hint of childish glee.

I don't see my dad or mom most of the time, due to the fact they were corporate slaves. I don't blame them since I am statistically likely to follow the same path when I get older. And they favour Komachi for the reason she keeps the family from being indifferent from each other. But I am not some edgy teenager that so close-minded. I am smart enough to see that my parent love just as much. And I know they brag about my academic achievements when given the chance. Additionally, seeing my father being so jolly at my graduation gives me pride and validation that my sorry ass definitely needs.

"Thanks, pop. Hope I did you, mom, and Komachi proud."

"You did, Hachiman. And just like your old man, you got yourself a full scholarship at Chiba U. Damn, am I blessed." my dad chuckled as he ruffled my hair.

"So can I get a bump up in my allowance then?" I asked shamelessly. Hey, if my parents were in a so good of a mood, I should grab the opportunity, right?

"We'll see about that, kid." he humored, "Although I must ask. You still want to be a literature teacher right?" he questioned in a cryptic tone. The abrupt seriousness in his tone caught me off guard a bit.

"That's the initial plan, yes. But I'm still open to other courses." I answered vaguely, the future is a chaotic variable. My future prospects are still basically an enigma to me. My current plans do not give me enough confidence to safely say what I want to do when I finish college. But I do know one thing. My former dream of being a househusband went down the toilet for the moment I realized that I might not even have someone to marry me. That was already pipe dream the second I imagined it. Pity. I'm still hoping for it though. Even with my increased diligence, I remain steadfastly loyal to the concept that "To work is to lose".

"You'll cross that bridge when you get there, son. I believe in you to make the right decision. Your mother and I are relying on you to not screw too much."

Me too, old man. Me too. I am relying on myself and Japan's economy to not screw me over.

"I also took the initiative in picking an apartment for you. It's a steal since it's fully furnished and near the campus. The rent is cheap as hell. You can thank me later." my dad boasted as we maneuvered across the jam-packed ceremony hall. We're en route for dad's car to wait out for mom and Komachi to finish with their errands. I was surprised at what he said though, an apartment near Chiba U? I appreciate the gesture but the university is just a few kilometres farther than Sobu High.

"Uhm, thank you pop. But I don't think it's necessary. I could ride there on my bike." I explained.

"Don't be like that, Hachiman. You're just saying that you don't want to pay rent and you'll be missing Komachi. At least you'll be thinking about it, right? Right?" my father persuaded, a little too eager for my taste.

I rose a scrutinizing eyebrow. "Dad. Tell me you didn't pay advance for that apartment?"

My dad shrugged, "No comment. But you'll still think about it right?"

Rolling my eyes for my bumbling father, "I'll think about it. No promises though."

"But, son-" my dad tries to justify his premature financial decision, he stopped. His dead-fish eyes looking at something or someone behind me. In curiosity, I turned around to see two people I've grown attached in the past couple of years.

"Yahallo, Hikki. Uhm good afternoon, Sir Hikigaya." the pink-haired nice girl meekly introduced. A far cry from her usual peppy demeanor. Yukinoshita was more professional in greeting my father, she bowed slightly. Asking permission if it was alright borrowing me for a minute. Hey, how can she be polite for my dad and be a heartless insult machine towards me? I can't stand this blatant discrimination!

My pops agreed with her request, "Sounds important. Hachiman, I'll leave you with your friends. I'll be waiting in the car. Don't chat for too long, son. Your mother will hack off my ear if we're late."

"Don't worry, pop. I'll make this short." I replied as my dad continued his trek towards the car. I then focused my attention on the two women seeking me.

I signaled my co-members to follow me to the roof so we could some much-needed privacy. Well if I'm going to be blunt, I just wanted to take in what would have been my last chance to lounge the school's roof. Ah, I'm getting nostalgic now. All sorts of memories happened here… not all were good but still memories and experience. The skies were turning into a shade of orange hues, the sun now in the position of setting. I've been in Sobu for three years, my first year was alright, I have a rotten personality to thank for that. The third year wasn't all bad if I was to compare it to my second year. A lot of misadventures were had that year, and it all started in an insignificant essay.

An essay that some fruitcake of a homeroom teacher blew out of proportion.

I grinned, looking at the stupidity and drama that I caused. All for the sake of "helping people". What a comedy. Oh, that reminds, I should pay that shonen-loving instructor of mine a visit… and thank her for everything. If I hold my snark a little, I may have a chance of receiving a hug and not a punch in the gut.

"Hikki." I stopped reminiscing when I heard my pink clubmate calling me timidly.

I raised my arm seeing that I spaced out again, "Yo." I lazily greeted. Earning me a quick giggle from Yukinoshita, crossing her arms and showcasing her haughty grin. "Such a despicable person continues to disappoint me. I thought graduation would be the day you finally be rid of that lazy ethic of yours'. But I see my own fault in expecting that the Hikigerma would ever change."

I formed an annoyed frown at her insult. I knew this day was too good to last, not even graduation can save me from the ire of the ice queen. Oh, joy.

Planning my retort, I am ready to start another verbal wrestling match, "Well, someone's in a cranky mood. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I beat you for once! And what a victory that was!" I said with as much snark I could muster. And by golly, I could've sworn I saw tick marks forming at Yukinoshita's face. The ever nice Yuigahama trying to appease her.

"That's mean Hikki!" Yuigahama fired back at her best friend's defense.

Such bias and inequality, Yuigahama. I expected more from you! Have our relationship remained stagnant in the past two years?! I demand an explanation!

"Sure, whatever."

"That would be enough of that Hikigaya. I'm afraid we don't have time for our usual banter. Because… we have something important to tell you."

The busty friend of mine pouted but lingered in a silent state. My other friend (unfortunately not as "gifted") finally regained her bearings. Forming a poker face before breathing a sigh. I detected nervousness from her out of character actions. The two female acquaintances are acting strange if what I'm seeing is fact. Yuigahama is quieter and Yukinoshita is less confident than usual. Weird.

"You're still going to Chiba U, right Hikki?"

I nodded my head in confirmation, but I feel the air around us became heavier. I found myself curious about why these two are acting like this. And I could've sworn that we had already discussed where we're going to college and they even planned to form meet-ups if all of us had the time in case that we'll grow apart (which I sadly concur as a likely scenario). Furthermore, I vividly recall that Yukinoshita and Yuigahama would go to Tokyo for their education. Tokyo and Hosei Universities respectively.

We even celebrated for Yuigahama passing the entrance exam for Hosei just before the finals.

My thoughts were derailed as Yuigahama poked me in the cheek to remind me that they were still there.

"We might not see each other for a long time and-" Yukinoshita starts slowly as if subconsciously criticizing her own words.

Why do I feel awkward all of a sudden?

"Hikki, we know that you know our… feelings towards you."

Yukinoshita quickly added, "Feelings which haven't been entirely platonic."

Oh dear, oh no. Oh gods of romantic comedy, after giving me a year of peace this is how you end my high school life? No, no, no, no, oh god no, no, no, no, this cannot be happening, no, no, no. I am not ready for this. I am not ready for this! Curse my own complacency! No, no, no, no, no.

"Hikki… before we end part ways… at least… we want to know."

Wait, Hachiman, I can still deny this with my good ole self-deprecation!

"Okay, I am really confused on what are you two babbling about. I still see we're having a little miscommunication-"

Never would I ever be interrupted with such intensity and… the raw emotion in my entire existence. I blame myself for letting this happen. I've become so complacent in my third year, I failed to see the tension between the three of us. Feigning obliviousness has given me my comeuppance. And we were on a roof damn it! How cliche can you get?!

"I love you, Hikki!"

"I love you, Hikigaya!"

Shit.

…

I caught my dad fiddling with his smartphone while waiting for me in the car. I slowly tapped on the car window to let me in. Pops noticed me after a few taps and opened the door. I then sat my self at the seat next to him. My back taking in the soft cushions, I feel my very soul had left my body after that… ordeal.

"Ah, son! I was about to call you to hurry up but it seems you were already done. Your mother just told me that we'll meet them at some fancy restaurant for your graduation dinner. Also, those two girls seem serious earlier. I'm betting that they just confessed their undying love for you, eh?" he mocked, elbowing my ribs humorously.

Oh, dad, you had hit the mark alright. I cursed silently. He just had to make a joke about that. I decided to ignore it, for the time being, I need… I need to…

I inhaled and exhaled for a few times, I need to regain my composure. My lack of response made my dad a little worried, "Hey, son are you fine? Did you get a little spat with those girls?"

Adjusting my headrest, I began to caress my forehead in the midst of a migraine. Why did it have to be so complicated all of a sudden? No turning back now, Hachiman. I feel bile rising through my throat as I am not proud of things I will do in the near future. Oh yes indeed, I'm taking the cowards way out.

"I'm fine dad… I just want to say that… I'm taking that apartment. How soon can I move there?"

**To be Continued…**

* * *

_Preview Title: The One with the Two Big Sisters_

_Synopsis: The first day of college is mostly a mundane affair that Hachiman wants to get over with. But having his luck, he is bound to have a day that is anything but ordinary._

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Also, please offer me constructive criticism. Even if this my first SNAFU work, I want my reviewers to be honest and merciless. Hope you enjoyed the prequel to my new story!

Reminder: This is a draft.

Have a Nice Day!


	2. The One with the Older

This is a non-profit fan-based parody and all rights, properties, and music showed in these pieces belong to their respective owners, publishers, artists, companies, and composers.

Please Support the Official Release!

#Alternate_Universe_Fiction

#Out_Of_Character

**LIFE, Adulthood, and the University**

After the chaos from his high school days, Hachiman found himself enjoying life at the university. Experiencing new stuff and learning invaluable knowledge was a treat. It was peaceful. Then, everything changed when the Monster of Logic got tangled up with some colorful characters. A fiery blonde, an obnoxious big sister and a ditzy, well-meaning senior… yeah, what could go wrong?

* * *

**The One with the Older Women**

_My gaze was illuminated with neon lights, creating an artificial mist that accentuated the beauty of this makeshift cave. The water around us was serene and clean, the stalagmites of fake rocks could easily be mistaken for the real thing. Even for a rollercoaster ride, the people who designed this deserve my applause. I stopped with my sight-seeing as the Ice Queen beside me had a look of uneasiness, her hands tightly holding the safety bars. We began to have another chat about Yukinoshita's sister is the one that got her to be nervous around these things. After saying some personal anecdotes, I was drawn to my club president as I thought how vulnerable she looked. If I were to guess, I might look like an idiot with my gawking. I composed myself, readying myself for the climax drop of this mechanical death trap._

_"Hey, Hikigaya," she called out softly, gaining my attention once more. I felt my wrist being tugged by her as she faced me, a soft smile beaming at me._

_"Save me, someday." Her words, while short and quiet, made me forgot the fact we descended, the winds pushing through my ears felt no bearing as I just stared. Dumbfounded._

And then I woke up from that daydream (nightmare?), seeing now that my university fellows began to sit in one of the many spots of the lecture room. I looked at the looming clock above the whiteboards, indicating it was nearing the first period. Damn, I got here almost an hour ago, and instead of mentally preparing myself for college, I monologue and daydream about events that I can't control at the moment. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night to add. Monkey feathers, if I want to keep my scholarship here, I must focus! Yuigahama and Yukinoshita would have to wait! I still got 'til Christmas to settle things with them.

You are a dirty coward Hachiman. Heh. Coward. A funny word.

Cowardice, a trait commonly associated with villains, scum, and immoral characters. It is the lack of will and failure of a person is facing a specific fear or challenge. Where self-preservation and panic override any desire to be brave or altruistic even. An attribute that always pushes the person to fold his cards, retreat, and save his own hide. The polar opposite of courage. Many a culture and military doctrine had created the stigma that cowardice is an evil that must be shunned or punished.

Many believe that cowardice is a product of selfishness and lack of morals. Which is right in some cases… but not all. I think it's more complicated than that.

While I do agree that cowardice has many faults when taken to its extremes. Many revolts, movements, and ideas were squashed due to having a key member having this trait. But to say that this trait is a useless instinct… that would be wasteful. I firmly stand that cowardice can be a pragmatical virtue. Cowardice can be life-saving at best, and delaying the inevitable at worst! (I also admit this is my personal bias… but hey, it's my belief.)

And as you know, I am a pragmatic man. Taking the coward's way out, without feeling remorse, is one of my legendary 108 skills. I find it very efficient in my daily life. For example, when two people are maiming each other because of some (I'm always assuming it to be petty) reason. I have a chance to be their referee and risk getting punched in the face for my troubles, Like a coward, I would just go on to my merry way! Come on, why help if you're just getting hurt in the process?

I cringed suddenly, remembering that I did a lot of that "noble" bullshit when I was part of the Service Club. I could shake my head at how many times I made a fool out of myself just because it was the more efficient way. It was effective; on the other hand, I endured a lot of punishment. The punishment that I would've avoided if I just stuck to being the coward. I would save a lot of pain if I did.

One of the many life quotes I believe (and failed to adhere most of the time) is that sometimes, cowards do survive!

Damn, now that I've thought about it… if I had a yen for every social suicide, despicable scheme, or acts painting me as the villain… I still won't be rich. But, I can buy a can of Max Coffee with that money.

Ah, why am I even babbling about cowardice all of a sudden? It just makes me even more guilty of the mess I made during graduation. A couple of months had passed, and I still don't have anything to do about that! Tsk, to summarize my point, I am a spineless fool that talks a big game on how I want something genuine. Yet, I treat the feelings of my friends like it was a nuisance… Hey, I'm getting sidetracked again. I should prepare my stuff in case the teacher decide to show themselves.

I shudder at how pathetic I handled that little situation I ended up with. So pathetic even that I didn't even get to enjoy my meal that day… so stupid.

_"Save me, someday."_

I let my face plant itself on the wooden table. "Oh, Hikigaya you've done goofed now…" I gritted and silently moaned, where is that damned professor now. He's been late for ten minutes. I am dying of boredom here! I could read a light novel or even my textbooks but that's all I did with my summer. Speaking of summer, I am proud it was a productive albeit lonely season for me. I finished all my visual novels on my precious, baby Vita that I don't have any games left. Maybe I could go to the store later to see if there are any new sales-

"Hey pretty boy, is this seat taken?"

I heard someone rudely caught my attention. Why do my good monologues have to be interrupted? And for the woman to even address as, tsk, pretty boy. The audacity of that female to greet me, inside a respected campus, with such a sultry tone. Now normally, I'll give an indifferent reply but I'm not in a passive mood for her shenanigans. I'll just give her a classic Hikigaya glare to scare her-

"Oh, you're breaking my heart here. What's with the silent treatment-?" we simultaneously halted as our visages became clear for both of us. We stared at each other for a few seconds. She managed to regain her composure faster than me. Without asking me further, she took the chair next to mine. Chuckling as she placed her essential belongings on the allotted table. Her hair was a lighter shade of black, flowing down to her shoulders. Her skin immaculately light, without a wrinkle or blemish in sight. Her very face was well-proportioned as if she was gifted by the gods themselves.

"To say I am bumbling with joy at seeing my little logician again! Ne, did you missed your favorite big sister? Oh, what am I saying? Of course, you are! It's been ages Hikigaya. I am positively ecstatic that big sister here shares a class with her favorite whittle, little brother! I almost didn't recognize you, I knew you were going to Chiba University but in the same class? Now this is delightful!~"

Delightful my ass! And to think my day wasn't stressful enough. I said it once, I will say as much as I want. The gods have taken the initiative of making me, an average loner, suffer. Is this my punishment? I ask of thee to answer! Is this my punishment. Is this campus my personal hell, now? Answer me, gods!

I sighed, "The feeling is not so mutual, Yukinoshita." I tried to sound emotionless as possible, but let's be serious. After handling her antics for a couple years. I could safely say that she… adores… that trait of mine. I really need to stop doing things that pique her god-forsaken interest.

And as expected… she smiled… that fake, yet admittedly cute, grin just makes my eye twitch in annoyance. I am never going to get use that.

"Might as well get used to it, honey bunch. It's amazing to see that you still talk aloud when you're so flustered.~"

"I… ah, just forget it."

The older Yukinoshita just whistled a happy tune. Like I was some kind of toy to her… wait, I was always a toy to her! And I have to be in the same lecture room with her once a week. Dear gods, I don't even think I can handle college anymore.

"Say, Hikigaya. What subjects did you pick for the first semester?" she asked innocently as if she was innocent in the first place. That conniving…, "I would rather not tell you but knowing you; you would do anything to find that information anyway. So for the sake of my sanity, I'll text you my school data later. Are you happy now?" I tried my very best to lace every word with venom.

"Immensely," she replied condescendingly.

Well, there goes my first year at this university. I can't really change schools since that would be too impractical. I released another sigh. I turned my attention in front, oh the professor was already writing on the board. I didn't even notice him. Shit, I didn't even get his name! I don't really want to find out that if the lecturer-doesn't-know-your-name-he-will-fail-you rule at firsthand!

After calming myself down, I began to write my notes. The subject doesn't seem to be that hard… I hope.

I suddenly start to glance at the woman remind me, in hopes I could have a clue on what she wants this time.

To my surprise, she was wearing a conservatively. A simple, gray, long-sleeved blouse and a matching skirt. Well within the university's regulations but she wore it with finesse and elegance unmatched by any of my acquaintances. Unfortunately, that… the devil saw me ogling at her. "As much my beauty had captured the monster's heart. Let's focus on acing this minor subject first, Hikigaya." A smug smirk directed at me, she gave me a teasing wink before returning her attention to the lesson proper.

"I wasn't looking at you like that. You misunderstand-"

"Tsundere." she mocked.

This woman… I am only giving her ammo here! Might as well listen to that old man, as if I'm going to win against her at this time. I then shuddered, knowing fully well that there's a slight possibility that Yukinoshita is happy. It's because she's here to avenge her little sister, oh dear lord I hope not! Damn it, devil, making me paranoid in so early in the morning. This first day of adulthood… was bullshit. Full of bullshit that I am not even sure I want to play this game anymore!

I take solace in the fact that the professor was actually passionate about his subject. Might as well learn something instead of thinking of all the bad things of the Queen of Fakers will bestow upon me.

* * *

As the morning flew by as if it were on a marathon. My final morning class finally ended as my new prof did his bow and hastily left the room. I'm assuming he has a meeting or something… oh well. I packed up my laptop in my case, keeping sure that all of my belongings were accounted for. I headed for the exit along with with with the other, equally tired colleagues. I headed for the exit to finally end this blasted day

Oh well, you look at that, dad was right. College is way different than high school. The Cafeteria's food here is way better than Sobu's! (Although the selections were lackluster). The people here are less noisy. They are actually using their indoor voices when having conversations! And the best part? You could go outside to eat, no restrictions as long as you get to your class on time! Hell, you can even skip classes! Although I am not planning to my grades will suffer, yet it is nice you have the freedom to bail. Also, I have no afternoon classes today! I was lucky enough that only two subjects had given me assignments. Difficult and grueling ones sure, but the deadlines are next week. I could finish all of it by the weekend. Huzzah!

Good thing my stealth skills still work that I managed (barely) to slither myself away from the claws of Yukinoshita Haruno. I thank my remaining luck that we only had only one similar class. Ethics 101, a popular introductory course for students like me. Ironic that she-devil wanted to know about ethics. Pssh, that woman is crazy I keep telling myself.

I heaved a ragged huff of air, tired and weary even if it was only one in the afternoon. Holding up my neck for a good crack to relieve a stiff neck. I sat on one of the allotted benches outside the campus. The day wasn't relaxing yet bearable enough. I mean, my professors were distant and aloof, but at least they were passionate about their lectures. Only a couple of my minor subjects were a no-show. I might've struck gold in my schedule if I were to base my mom's anguished complaints on how her instructors were indifferent bastards.

But I've got to say, college is tedious but an eye-opening experience. As long I don't bash my heads against the devil, I could enjoy university… maybe. I mean, it was only the first day and some of my majors already gave us a project to prepare for! Unflaggingly "advising" us to read our textbooks in advance. These academic responsibilities are a drag. And to work is to lose… but I need this to earn and save up money for the future. So I can retire in my cozy (well-furnished) home, wrapped in a cozy blanket; and just play games and read books. That is truly the dream for a loner like me.

My wonderful daydreaming was disturbed as I heard a guy complaining to what I believe to be his girlfriend that the stuff he's carrying was killing him. They proceed to do all those lovey-dovey nonsense. Yeesh, good thing I bought a good tablet to insert all of my mandated books in one neat gadget or else I would've been saving for an orthopedic doctor in the future.

Hmm, speaking about heavy lifting reminds of a certain sly fox. I should contact her sometimes. The last time I saw Isshiki was-

"Oh, my head hurts. Calculus was a nightmare!" a person whimpered.

I turned dumbly at the new being sitting at the bench. A good-looking girl, her curly hair fixed in two braids, three, pink hair clips keeping it together. Her eyes were gray yet gave a jubilant aura. I was mesmerized as I stared at a person complaining about her day. She was breathing heavily, an oversized backpack slung over her shoulder. Well, if this was just any other pretty woman, I would gawk at her for a few moments then ignore her. But, this wasn't some stranger since I familiarize her face. This was one of the few people I know that treated me nicely.

"Shiromeguri-senpai?" I asked, still unsure if I identified my senior correctly.

Her once tense face turned into a picture of confusion. She positioned her eyes to look at me. Her confused expression immediately transformed into a relieved one. "Hikigaya?"

I nodded in confirmation, "In the flesh."

Shiromeguri then laughed, remarking her day got infinitely better because of our chance meeting. I blushed at her indirect compliment and gave a warm greeting of my own. We then chatted for minutes getting to know of our respective courses. I found out that she wanted to pursue architecture, blabbering about how hard Advanced Calculus was. I can easily relate to her seeing I despise math as well. But I am more focusing on the fact that she was invested at architecture. I could've sworn she was taking psychology. Heh, I guess I couldn't assume things.

The bubbly girl then reached for her bag, saying that she wanted me to see one of her sketches. She stammered as her tummy grumbled. Embarrassed, Shiromeguri apologized and explained she hadn't eaten yet. My ears perched up in the realization that I was starving as well.

"Say Hikigaya, want to go out for lunch? I know a great ramen shop near us."

Don't say it like that! You're making me queasy if you asked me out for lunch! Now, I being a loner that had played countless of visual novels… it gives me the wrong idea. And the fact that you said it cutely… I would surely fall for you! Ahem, this situation is caused by the Rom-Com gods for sure. And I would have declined her invitation if it were any other day. But seeing that devil and my problems with the Service Club. I need to relax with a beautiful big sister figure.

"Well, I am pretty famished right now. Sure, lead away senpai." I gestured an arm to signal her we can go. She's a nice girl… and I can't really hate her for being like that.

She gleamed. "Alright! Just let me get my bag first."

I fought the urge to say something stupid as Shiromeguri hauled her stressed backpack filled with school essentials, looking in envy at my relatively, lighter suitcase. I felt a whimper of sorrow on her chronic back pains! I admit her innocent pout was cute, so sickeningly sweet that my heart skipped a beat back there. Dang, even though she's my senior… I see her as someone I must protect! Oh Hachiman, you are really worthless sometimes… or most of the times?

"I could help you with your bag." I offered, seeing that my companions breaking her back. Hey, I am still a gentleman for crying out loud.

"Nah, I got this. I've been doing this-" she gasped. "-for three years. I think-"

"Just give me the bag, senpai. Here, you could hold mine." I implored valiantly. However, I am scared how heavy would her bloated piece of leather was going to be.

Shiromeguri simply grinned before plopping her belongings on my arms. And dear lord, I could've sworn that the ligaments of my shoulders were torn off in an instant. My senior had an exasperated expression that screamed "sorry" all over her visage.

This is… how heavy does an Architecture student needs?! I thought they used computers now! Oh man it up, Hikigaya! Do it for your innocent senior! She saved your ass a lot of times from the past. You could lift this! Make it joke even!

"Hey senpai, you sure you don't need a roller bag for this?"

As we walked across the fine streets of Chiba, under the heat of the April sun. My senior and I had finally found the blasted noodle shop. The sign was large and filled colorful, bold letters that shouted "Kakeru Ramen". Huh, a mom and pop shop from the looks of it. The establishment was that of a small apartment complex. Seeing that above the restaurant itself looked to be private property.

Kakeru? What do I feel that I forgot something… eh, must be me being paranoid again.

"Sorry for carrying my bag of mine, I could treat you a bowl for your help." Shiromeguri comforted me the words "Free Food". That devious trek was worth it after all! That walk was only five minutes but carrying a ten-ton bag made it feel like an eternity!

"I'd appreciate it very much." I wheezed a pathetic thumbs-up, basking in glorious victory as my buttocks met the faux-leather cushions. The god-forsaken bag beside me and my acquaintance in front of me. A waitress then took our orders as Shiromeguri was a regular and had chosen for me. I am giving my full trust that she will give a good meal. So don't let me down, please!

The ramen shop itself was homely and gave off a serene feeling. It's a good thing we went to lunch later, the rush hour crowd had left. Leaving a few patrons left dining. Ah yes, the lesser the merrier.

"What's inside of your backpack, anyway?"

Shiromeguri scratched her cheek nervously, "Mostly my projects from last semester, calculators, rulers, drafting papers, two laptops, and a graphing tablet."

I widened my eyes for the umpteenth today, "Two laptops? Why do you need two laptops?"

"One is a high-powered so I can create 3d sketches while the other one is for watching cat videos." she sheepishly answered.

I sweat drop on how cluttered she is. "Aren't you afraid of being robbed?"

She shrugged, "Well, I haven't been robbed as of now so I'm good."

I wanted to rebut her but a steaming bowl of ramen was placed before me. And boy do I want to dig in, I said my thanks and proceeded to eat with gusto.

As I took my first bite, I was enamored how flavorful and rich the broth was. The noodles were smooth and delectable, and the beef bits were succulent. Shiromeguri, I never realized that you were a ramen connoisseur! This is delicious, I feel I am in heaven! My compliments to whoever who made this 'cause this made my crummy day a lot better!

As I slurped some more noodles, I faintly hear someone greeting Shiromeguri.

"Hello, Shiromeguri-senpai. Tobe wants me to ask how was the noodles he made."

"Oh, it's great as usual! This ramen will always make me smile!"

"By the way senpai, who's your friend- Hikio!?"

I agonizingly bit my tongue in shock from hearing that wretched name. I know only one person to the impudence and gall to call me "Hikio".

* * *

Preview Title: The One with the New Apartment

Synopsis: Hikigaya is finally at Chiba University as one of its students! After an uneventful first day, it's finally time for him to see his new apartment! What surprises could the "King of Loners" see at his new home?

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Also, please offer me constructive criticism. I want my reviewers to be honest and merciless. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Praise it or Flame it, I will be happy about it!

Reminder: This is a draft.

Have a Nice Day!


End file.
